A Place For Us
by WritingBookworm
Summary: A song-fic about Xion and Roxas and their feelings for each other. First song-fic, so no flames please. XionxRoxas


A Place For Us

She walks up after a hard day's work in the Organization. So nice, so peaceful here…

_When I close my eyes _

She closes her eyes lightly, smiling. She can't wait to see him- he's the one who gives her life meaning.

_I can see your face in_

She opens them up once more, and a smile etches. He turns around to see her, greeting her- she's just lost in the beauty. The sun settles on him, as if marking him, illuminating his beautiful, twinkling blue eyes and spiky blonde hair.

_The sun, shining through, on that special place _

She greets him back, somehow able to prevent her true emotions from seeping through. As she sits down next to him, he hands her a simple ice cream bar. Oh, she wishes desperately that he can know how much she treasures just one of his seemingly simple acts.

_And you… you were always gonna be my king_

She's so caught up in her emotions, she doesn't notice.

_I was always gonna be your king _

The way he looks at her back, the way he relishes her azure eyes, the way he wishes she would notice.

_I was always gonna be your queen _

At the same time, she wishes that he could notice- they're both hopelessly blind, drowning in their longing.

_You know that we can always be anything _

The sunset, a beautiful blending of purple, red, orange and yellow holding so much promise, illuminates the scene. It's as if it's daring either one to go ahead and make this night enchanted.

_Remember, love _

Both sit quietly, insides dancing in excitement, running through memories.

_Whatever may come, whenever you're lost, _

She remembers when he had been dormant, she anxiously expecting his awakening.

_Remember there'll always be a place for us _

Every day he remained asleep she had given him one seashell from Destiny Islands, them summing up how much time that her heart had ached.

_Castles we built may crumble to dust _

He knows how Saix doesn't like the looks of him and her together, trying valiantly to make their lives miserable, it seems.

_Don't worry, there'll always be a place for us_

But Saix's efforts are meaningless. They both hold something special together, where nothing but the two of them (well, there was also Axel) matters.

_A place for us _

And here they are, at the serene clocktower, legs kicking the air as a salty yet sweet flavor erupts in both of their mouths- and true feelings are kept hidden from each other.

_When I close my eyes _

She closes her eyes lightly again, welcoming the cool air driving into her face as they talk.

_I can hear you laughing _

He chuckles at something she says, and she opens her eyes. His laugh- it's sweet music to her ears.

_The night- it will fall. And the day will pass by _

She relishes that moment like none other. But she also then remembers eventually, this will come to pass, and her special moment will be gone, not to come back for another twenty-four hours.

_You… you never ever know what you may find _

Suddenly she has a burning desire to tell him. What moment more perfect than now? After all, Axel isn't here- and she knows that he has to know the truth sometime.

_Never ever know what you may find _

Desire fills his heart at that moment too. She simply needs to know- all this time with her, how close they've gotten, how her blue eyes sparkle underneath the sunlight- how he loves her.

_All you got to do is open your mind_

She comes to a decision. She just plain has to tell him- there's nothing else to do.

_You just got to leave the real world behind _

The world is against this, even a part of himself is against this. But he can't hold it inside any longer.

_Remember, love _

They both know they have to do it. At the exact same time, he says "Xion" and she says, "Roxas".

_Whatever may come, whenever you're lost, _

She invites him to go first. He may as well say what he has to before she confesses.

_Remember there'll always be a place for us _

Stunned by the gesture, he's suddenly unsure. What if she doesn't feel the same way? How awkward will things get? Would their strong friendship crumble?

_Castles we built may crumble to dust _

But it's a risk he has to take.

_Don't worry, there'll always be a place for us. _

Just three words.

And once he finally gathers the courage, his mouth forms those words.

He's let it out, now deflated like a balloon. He feels somewhat stronger, and it feels good to have those words hanging in the air. Now he awaits her response- what does she think? What's flying around in her head?

_You… you were always gonna be my king_

She stops breathing. She's too stunned. He… loves her?

_I was always gonna be your king _

He smiles lightly, and she knows that it's true then and there.

_I was always gonna be your queen _

Smiling like there is no tomorrow, she's now not afraid to admit it. And she thinks that he can tell.

_You know that we can always be anything _

This is an unusual experience for the average Nobody- but these aren't ordinary Nobodies. Still, this is the first time two Nobodies have gone through love- and neither him nor her is scared to embrace it. They both anxiously await it, she hopes that he can tell.

_ Remember, love _

And he can. The way she smiles, shining like the sun- can it be?

_Whatever may come, whenever you're lost, _

She releases the same three words into the air, and a weight is lifted off her chest.

_Remember there'll always be a place for us_

Now they both know- it's like a dream come true for the both of them. No- it is.

_Castles we built may crumble to dust _

The sun is beginning to dip over the horizon- their time may end soon.

_Don't worry, there'll always be a place for us_

They slowly inch closer, both of their insides jumping.

_Whatever may come, whenever you're lost, _

He takes her hand affectionately, and they both surge with happiness as they watch the mesmerizing sunset.

_Remember there'll always be a place for us _

She coos softly as she rests her head on his shoulder, and he loves the sensation she gives.

_Castles we built may crumble to dust_

After a bit, she looks up, and azure meets with sapphire.

_Don't' worry, there'll always be a place for us _

Both of their eyes say more to each other than their lips can ever form, leaving them both speechless, breathless.

_A place for us _

Their heads slowly edge towards each other, gradually- until their lips connect.

_A place for us _

It's beautiful, intoxicating. Their lips go up and down with smooth rhythm, burning with passion.

The moment couldn't be any more perfect.


End file.
